


Deflowering Death

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bad Sex (Not Between Thanatos and Zagreus), Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Non-Human Genitalia, Rutting, Tentacle Dick, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Virgin Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: In which Thanatosreallywants Zagreus to punch his V-card, and Zagreus is definitely DTF... but first, Thanatos has to clear the air regarding one little anatomicalquirk.A spin-off to my Good Omens fic,The Sexual Misadventures of the Serpent of Eden and the 6,000 Year Old Virgin
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Deflowering Death

“There’s, ah… something you should know, before we start all of this.” Than extricates himself from Zag’s arms, absent-mindedly fussing with the hem of his chiton. “I trust that you are aware that… I-I haven’t _lain_ with anyone, before this—”

Zag blinks, “I mean, I wasn’t certain, but—but it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Than.” He says, voice firm. Than shakes his head.

“No, you… you misunderstand. My inexperience is not… not for lack of _trying_.” Color rises in his gaunt cheeks, staining his ashen skin a lovely golden color. “It’s… well, I’m not—not like _you_ , down there.” He gestures to where Zagreus’ cock is straining against his leggings, “And it… some people find it a little unnerving, is all.”

Unnerving? He’ll admit, he _had_ been curious when he hadn’t felt Than’s length straining against him when the elder god had had him pressed up against the wall a second before, but he’d been a little too preoccupied with… well, _everything else_ to pay such a trivial detail considerable mind. To be honest, he didn’t really care _what_ Than had hidden away between his legs, so long as he was upfront about what Zag could, and could not, do with it. The last thing that he wanted was to push Than outside of his comfort zone (at least, not without having a _serious_ conversation about it, and establishing consent at the get-go), especially for his first time. This is _supposed_ to be fun.

Zagreus must’ve been quiet for too long, because Thanatos had begun to grow… _antsy_. He doesn’t look quite ready to phase voluntarily, but from the look of mounting embarrassment on his face, it could happen accidentally. Zag, bless his heart, helps absolutely nothing by continuing to attempt to unravel what in the world Thanatos could’ve meant by ‘unnerving’. He’s also contemplating tracking down each of Thanatos’ would-be lovers and raising hell for making the absolutely _precious_ man in front of him feel like he had anything to be ashamed of. Even if their parts weren’t… compatible… Zagreus was certain that they’d still be able to find a way to enjoy one another’s company.

Thanatos waived his hand in front of Zagreus’ face, “Hello? C’mon, Zag…” Zagreus blinks several times, before his eyes settle on the taller god’s face. Thanatos’ stark features are twisted in irritation and embarrassment. “Have a nice little daydream?”

Zagreus, at the very least, had the decency to look sheepish. “Heh. Sorry, got a bit distracted there.” He smiles at him brightly, “What were we talking about again?”

“Sex.” Thanatos bit out. If there were ever a way to make sex ‘unsexy’…

“Yes.” He drags out the ‘s’, making a sound reminiscent of the Bone Hydra in mid-battle. “That.”

“Look, I…” Than takes a deep, steadying breath, “It’s a tentacle, alright? Or, rather, a whole cluster of them.” He blurts. Zagreus blinks. “They’re in a s-sheath, and they won’t come out without direct stimulation—and no, that _does not_ mean you should just _stick your dick in there_. The sheath isn’t that deep, and it’s too sensitive for—”

“Wait a second,” Zagreus interjects, “Do you mean to tell me someone just… tried to stick their dick in the first hole they saw, without even knowing if it was _actually_ a hole?”

“Yes.” Thanatos shifts a little. Zagreus kind of wants to hit something. “I-If you’re… not _completely_ turned off by the idea, I can… I can show you how to coax them out, _gently_.” He adds, as if Zagreus would be anything but. But then, with that kind of experience… “That is, if you even still want to…”

Why is that even a question? Of _course_ he still wants to. All of _this_ didn’t change the fact that he’d just spend the last however many weeks desperately chasing after Thanatos, buttering him up with offerings of nectar and ambrosia, just so that he’d have the chance to apologize for running off without a word. It didn’t change the fact that, somewhere along the line, he’d developed _real_ feelings for his best friend (or, perhaps they’d been there all along?) and started wanting something _more_ from their relationship. The sheer excitement that he’d felt upon discovering that Thanatos felt the same could not be accurately described with words. Absolutely _none_ of that was contingent on what was between Thanatos’ legs.

The soft, emerald green light gathering around Thanatos’ body calls him back to himself. Zagreus rushes over, curling a hand around Thanatos’ wrist in a desperate attempt to keep him from phasing. He doesn’t know if that will _actually_ tether the other god to the room, or if it will simply cause him to drag Zagreus along with him to wherever it is that he intended to run of to, but… the important thing is that, whatever happens, they’ll be together. If he lets Thanatos walk (phase) out now, he suspects that the other god will be walking (phasing) out of his life for the foreseeable future. Which is _fair_ , but also… if they’re going to break-up before they even have a chance to define whatever this is, it’s not going to be over Thanatos’ tentacles.

Tightening his grip on Thanatos’ wrist, he spins him around and drags him in for a kiss that _would_ have been romantic, had their faces been lined up correctly. Instead, their foreheads end up colliding with enough force that Zag sees stars, and he’s almost positive that _both_ of them are going to be walking away with bruises—

Not to mention the fact that Than’s teeth _snapped_ down on his bottom lip, drawing a mouthful of dark, red blood.

“Blood and darkness, Zag…” Than withdraws slowly, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm. “What was that for?” The blood smeared on his bottom lip makes him look like a vampire.

“I would like to fuck you.” Zagreus says. Than’s eyes widen—the Prince of the Underworld is far from a saint, but it’s rare that he’s so crass. The front of his leggings grow darker, a thick, almost _slimy_ purple liquid oozing through the thin fabric. Is that… all from his sheath? He… Then, he _liked_ Zagreus’ assertiveness there, right?

“Tsk…” Thanatos shakes off Zagreus’ hand to pull the front of his hood down over his eyes, “Feeling a bit aggressive there?” There is no judgment in his tone. Just… a bit of mild curiosity. And more than a hint of lust.

Zagreus leads Thanatos back, so that his back is pressed taut against his wall. “ _Thanatos_ …”

“You can still back out, if you want.” Zagreus slides a leg in-between Thanatos’ thighs, his crimson leggings growing dark where Thanatos has begun to leak through the crotch of his own pants, “I-I won’t mind if you—”

“I want… you.” Zagreus responds, his full lips pulled back into a bright grin. “Now… you’ve spent all this time wondering about what it is that I want… well, _I_ want to know if _you_ want _me_?” He leans forward, lapping at a bit of the blood that’d pooled in the corner of Thanatos’ mouth.

Thanatos swallows hard… and then nods his assent. “I do. I… I really do.”

The ensuing kiss is decidedly less painful for all involved. Zagreus’ lips glided over Thanatos’, the Prince’s blood smearing across Thanatos’ skin like some sort of macabre lipstick. Thanatos positively blooms beneath him, his hips rocking ever so slightly against the taut muscles of Zagreus’ thigh. It’s not long before he can feel a writhing hardness pushing against the damp material, the various tentacles (or, what he _assumes_ to be the various tentacles) pressing against their confines. The slick, purple liquid that’s oozing from his sheath smells of flowers—of orchids and chrysanthemums and the dozens of others that fill his mother’s garden. He wonders if it tastes half as good.

He doesn’t dwell on it for long, however. Instead, he focuses on the fact that Thanatos is wearing entirely too many clothes—and the fact that his leggings, at least, were potentially offering him some measure of discomfort. He hooks his fingers in Thanatos’ waistband, before looking up for final confirmation that this was, in fact, okay. Thanatos is visibly nervous, so Zagreus takes his hands in his and guides him through removing the pants together. They’re a little tricky to remove, wet as they are, but soon enough, both Thanatos’ leggings and his loincloth are pooled in a heap by his feet, and Zagreus is left with an unrestricted view of Thanatos’ genitalia.

There appear to be seven tentacles in total, with the largest slowly writhing in the very middle. This was what was tucked away inside of his sheath. It is surrounded by little nubs, which Thanatos hurriedly explains can each grow to about half of the size of the center tentacle. They are each incredibly sensitive, and need to be handled with the utmost care in order to—

“Oh… B-Blood and darkness…” Zagreus runs the pad of his finger over one of the nubs, and Thanatos ruts up into him with such force he nearly sends the both of them toppling backwards. “Z-Zag…”

“You like that, Than…?” Thanatos is practically _drooling_ , his hips moving on their own accord in a desperate attempt to chase his own pleasure. After a moment, Zagreus replaces his sopping wet hand with his leg, shifting ever so slightly so that he can press his own aching bulge into the divot of Thanatos’ thigh. “B-Blast, you’re—”

The new angle is positively _delightful_. Thanatos’ body is deliciously sensitive—it turned out that eons old virgins weren’t all that difficult to please (so long as you didn’t go sticking your dick where it didn’t belong). And what Thanatos lacked in skill, he certainly made up for in eagerness. At this rate, Zagreus wouldn’t be able to divest himself of his pants before he came. And while that _should_ have been embarrassing, the absolutely _lewd_ squelching of his tentacle cock on Zagreus’ leg _more_ than makes up for it. Thanatos is rocking against him hard enough to cause the nearby dresser to rock, the trinkets strewn across the top jumping with the force of their combined thrusts.

Gods, he should’ve asked Nyx to move from her station right outside of his bedroom not-door…

“Z-Zag… _Zag_ … o-oh, I feel…” his entire body goes rigid beneath Zagreus’, a high-pitched whine spilling over his lips as he cums _all over_ Zagreus’ leg. There is absolutely no way he’s going to be able to wash out such a copious volume of cum. He doesn’t think he wants to.

The feel of Thanatos cumming against him is enough to send him careening over the edge thereafter. It’s a real struggle to remain standing, but then… “You feel good, I hope.”

Thanatos gave him a small smile, letting his head fall onto the smaller man’s shoulder. “Better than good.” Pausing for a moment, he whispered, so soft that the Prince almost couldn’t hear, “When we… next time… would you like to… in me?” He stutters.

Zagreus smiles, “Already planning next time, Than?”

Death Incarnate’s eyes widen a little, “That is, of course, assuming that you would like to have a next time. I don’t mean to presume anything, of course—”

Zagreus presses a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost)


End file.
